Love, Loss, and Surprises
by shygirl09
Summary: Ally gets pregnant with Austin's baby. She wants to tell him but she can't and it's all his manager's fault. His manager is Bianca Dixon. Bianca doesn't like Ally. She wants Austin all to herself and he can't be tied down (i.e. his and Ally's baby). So, Bianca tells Ally to break up with Austin or she'll ruin Austin's career. Ally leaves and returns with Isabella five years later.
1. Characters and Plot

Characters:

Austin Drew Moon- 22 years old, dating Kira, singer, dancer, actor, still loves Ally

Allison "Ally" Marie Dawson- 22 years old, single, mommy to Isabella, singer-songwriter, goes to UCLA

Isabella Desiree Dawson

Patricia "Trish" de la Rosa- 25 years old, engaged to Dez

Desmond "Dez" Monroe- 27 years old, engaged to Trish

Plot:

Ally gets pregos with Austin's baby. She wanted to tell him but she was scared because she didn't want his career to get ruined. His manager, Bianca Dixon, told her that she would fired Austin if Ally told him about the baby. Bianca also told Ally to break up with Austin in order to save his singing career. So, Ally left and gave birth to their daughter, Isabella. (Ally and Isabella live in Los Angeles, CA. Ally's a part time waitress and goes the UCLA for nursing) Five years later, Ally's mom gets into a terrible car accident. Ally's mom dies on impact. Austin's mom called Ally and told her about what happened. Ally and Isabella leave LA and head toward Miami. Ally goes to her mother's funeral and left Isabella with Trish ( Trish knew about Ally's pregnancy and helped her through it.)


	2. Telling Mom

Ally's POV:

_I can't believe I'm pregnant with Austin's baby! How am I going to tell him? How is he going to react to this? What if he leaves me for another girl? Whoa! Ally breath! You haven't even told him yet! Maybe he'll love the idea of me and him having a baby! How am I going to tell Mom? How is she going to react? She could kick me and the baby out! She could send me to a foreign country where they stone you just for looking at a guy! I have to tell her! She might love the idea of me being a teen mom! Ok, she just came in. Here goes nothing!_

_Me: Hi, mommy!_

_Mom: Hi, sweetie!_

_Me: How was work?_

_Mom: It was good! I found a home for little Lexi with a really good family_

_Mom was a Social Worker and a damn good one at that. She's never left work without finding a home for a child. We were thinking about adopting one into our family!_

_Me: Mommy, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how to tell you or how you'll take it._

_Mom: Well what is it, Ally?_

_Me: I just found out that I'm pregnant with Austin's baby. _

_Mom: What?_

_Me: Yup, me and Austin are going to be parents in about 7 months. _

_Mom:..._

_Me: Mom. _

_Mom:.._

_Me: Are you ok?_

_Mom:..._

_Me: Mom, please say something! You're scaring me! Mom!_

_Mom: Allison Marie Dawson! You're pregnant! I..._

_Me (thinking): Oh no! This is it! Goodbye world! I love you Austin, Trish and Dez! I won't see y'all anymore!_

_Mom: Can't believe that I'm going to be an grandma! This is so exciting! _

_Me: Wait a minute! You're not mad?!_

_Mom: Mad?! Heavens no. Ally, I'm so proud that you're having a baby! Give me a hug._

_We bear hug._

_Mom: Have you told Austin?_

_Me: No, he doesn't even know. I'm telling him later on tomorrow_

_Mom: Have you gotten any prenatal vitamins?_

_Me: Me and Trish are going later on today to get some._

_Mom: Have you found out the sex of the baby yet?_

_Me:I'll find that out next week!_

What do you think? Keep the comments coming! Love ya 3 3 3


	3. (Not) Telling Austin

**Hi! I just wanna to thank y'all for the reviews! Keep the comments in and I'll try to update when I can! Thank you! **

**LOVE, shygirl09**

**Here's Chapter 3 of Love, Loss, and Surprise! This is still the past! The next chapter will be in the present and this is where the drama starts! BTW: Ally's still three months pregnant. **

_Ally's POV: I'm going to tell Austin about our baby today. I wonder what's he going to say about me and the baby. Here goes nothing._

_No one's POV: Ally goes into Starr Records to see if Austin's in his office or recording a song. _

_Me: Hi, Ella! Is Austin in there? I need to talk to him about something very important. _

_(Ella is Austin's personal assistant. She and Ally have been BFFs since Austin hired her. She's 19)_

_Ella: Hi, Alls! Austin's out running an errand. Go wait in his office and I'll tell him that you're here when he arrives._

_Me: Thanks, Ella._

_Ally's POV: I walk into Austin's office and walk towards his desk. I sit down on his desk and prop my feet up on his desk. _

_Nobody's POV: Four hours pass_

_Ally's POV: I hear someone coming. I get up and stand by the door, thinking that Austin was at the door. _

_Nobody's POV: The door opens. _

_Ally's POV: It's Austin! I know it is!_

_Me: Hey, honey! I'm pregnant! Oh. It's you. _

_Ally's POV: It was just Austin's stupid manager, Bianca. I hate that bitch! She's totes jelly (totally jealous) of mine and Austin's relationship. She totally _

_hates me because she's totes obsessed with my Austy boo! __**(AN: I created this nickname! Cute huh!)**__ That bitch is totes cray! Me and her got into a _

_fight because she tripped me while I was walking down the stairs and then, laughed when I broke my arm. But, joke was on her because my Austy boo_

_never left my side. I've tried to __be nice to her but she just changes the subject and acts like I'm not there when she knows that I'm in front of her! _

_Bianca: You're pregnant! _

_Me: Pshh! No! I knew it was you coming through the door. I said that because..._

_Bianca: Because it's true! I can't wait to tell Austin. He'll leave you and fall in love with me! _

_Me: No, he won't leave me and this baby! He loves me! Me! NOT YOU!_

_Me (thinking): I'M SO PISSED! THAT BITCH IS TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE! WHY DOES SHE DO THIS ALL THE TIME?! WAIT A MINUTE! SHE'S TRYING TO GET ME UPSET SO THAT I WOULD LOSE MY BABY! THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN!_

_Bianca (thinking): She's pregnant! I can use that to my advantage to get Ally away from Austin! _

_Bianca: So Ally, if you're pregnant, then I'm going to tell Jimmy to remove Austin from his contract and I'll contact every record company in America and tell them not to add Austin as a client. Do you really want his career to be over before it soars off?! Cause I can do that! _

_Me: What do you want?_

_Bianca: I want you to break up with Austin tonight by midnight. I, also, want you to move away from Austin and have the baby. And if you don't, Austin's career will be over tomorrow. He'll drop faster than a rattlesnake bites a person._

_Me: Why are you doing this? Don't you want Austin to be happy? _

_Bianca: Oh, he'll be happy. WITHOUT YOU! Now, what will it be? You and Austin break up or No career for your "Austy boo"_

_Me: I'll break up with Austin tonight. I won't do it in person because I won't do it. _

_Bianca: Fine by me, as long as you're gone and Austin's gone._

_Ally's POV: I can't believe that Bianca's making me and Austin break up! I love him so much!_

_(At home) Me: (Calling Austin) Hi, babe._

_(On speaker phone) Austin: Hi, sweetie!_

_Me: I have to tell you something._

_Austin: Ok, what is it?_

_Me: You know I love you right?_

_Austin: Yeah. _

_Me: I don't want to do this but, I'm breaking up with you._

_Austin: What? _

_Me: It's over. I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want to be the thing holding you back from being successful._

_Austin: What are you talking about? You're not holding me back. _

_Me: Yes I am!_

_Austin: Why are you doing this? I love you_

_Me: I just want you to be famous and I want you to live life._

_Austin: Baby, please don't leave me! I love you._

_Me: This is goodbye. I wish you and your career good luck._

_Austin: ALLY!_

_Me (crying): Goodbye, Austin._

_Austin: Babe._

_I hung up. I hope she's happy. Because I'm not. He was the greatest thing in my life._

That's it, y'all! Read and Review

Thanks! Love ya


	4. The News

**Hi! This is my new chapter! I wanna say thank you to my followers for reading my story. I'm in school so I can't update all the time, but I'll try to have one up every weekend so that y'all can enjoy my story. Enjoy!**

**_Ally's POV (dreaming):_**** No, Austin! Please don't leave me for Bianca! I love you! **

**Austin: I'm not in love with you anymore! I always have and will love Bianca more than you and Isabella. **

**Me: I can't believe that you're breaking up with me! I love you so much! You can't break up with me. We have a daughter together! **

**Austin: Well, you better believe that me and you are over, because it's happening. And, I don't care if we have a daughter together.**

**Me: Well, you won't ever see her again! We're leaving anyway! I'm going to LA to live with Trish and Dez until I can get on feet. **

**Austin: Goodbye! I won't miss you! (Dream over)**

Ally's POV: It's been five years since I was forced to break up with Austin to save his career. We have a beautiful daughter named Isabella Marie Dawson. She's five years old and she's a little sweetie pie. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. Her personality is sweet and shy. She can be a little goofy sometimes (Austin's side). We have a condo in walking distance of downtown Los Angeles. I go to UCLA for nursing and I have a part-time job as a waitress in Melody Diner (from Austin and Ally). My best friends are Trish, Dez, Elliot, and Danielle.**(AN: Yes, Elliot's gay in this story)** Ashton is my gay friend that I met at the diner. He's super funny and totally cray cray when he's drunk. Danielle is my friend from my pregnancy class. We met on my first day there and we clicked instantly. She has been there for me and Isabella when no one was there for us. Our daughters are best friends. Isabella and Lilly play dolls, eat lunch, and nap together. They're going to best friends forever. We go visit Mom whenever we have a break from school. It's not very often, though. Today, Bellaboo and I are going to get some ice cream and head toward the beach to go swimming. Danielle and Lily are busy today so, me and Bellaboo are having a mother-daughter day where we just get ice cream and watch _The Princess and the Frog_ (Isabella's favorite movie).

It's 9:00 in the morning. I go in Bella's room to wake her up to get her dressed and to do her hair.

Me: Sweetie, it's time to wake up.

I shake her gently.

Me: Baby, you gotta wake up or we're not going to get any ice cream and watch your favorite movie.

Isabella starts stir.

Me: Bella.

She woke up.

Me: Good morning, baby.

Isabella: Morning, mommy.

Me: Bella, let's get you in the tub so that you'll be all pretty and clean.

Isabella: Ok, mommy.

Me: You gotta pick out an outfit.

Isabella goes to her closet and picks out her dress (outfit in profile!).

Me: That's very pretty, Isabella. Now, you go take a bath. The water's already in there. I'll be in there to wash your hair after your bath.

Isabella: Ok, Mommy.

A few minutes later...

Me: Bella, are you done taking a bath?

Isabella: Yes, mommy.

Me: I'm coming to wash your hair.

(In the bathroom)

Me (singing):

What up?!  
Summer in the sand  
He's a drummer in the band  
Droppin' the beat  
She's a DJ at the boardwalk  
A smile and a tan  
And her sandals in her hand  
Rockin' the shades  
You could almost see their eyes lock  
What could be better  
Than a party and the weather  
With the both of us together  
In the backdrop?  
Everything was right  
And the day turned into night  
With the music and the lights  
That's where we stop  
Oh, I heard it on the radio  
Sing it out loud  
Oh, Coming down to see your show  
Uh, Uh, oh,  
Everybody now  
I heard it on the radio  
Oh, Ohoo  
Uh, Uh, Oh  
Everybody now  
Coming down to see your show  
Play it back, play it back  
One time yeah  
I heard it on the radio

Isabella: Who was that, mommy?

Me: That was Austin Moon, sweetie.

Isabella: I love him.

Me (thinking): _Why wouldn't you love him? He's your daddy, even though he doesn't know about you._

Isabella: Mommy, where's daddy?

Me: Daddy's...

Phone rings. Saved by the bell.

Me: Sweetie, it's time to get out of the tub. Here's your towel.

Isabella drys off.

Me (on the phone): Hello.

Mystery person: Hello, is this the Dawson household?

Me: Yes.

Mystery person: Hi, Ally. This is Mimi, Austin's mom.

Me: Hi, Mimi. How are you?

Mimi: I'm afraid I have some bad news.

Me: What is it?

Mimi: Your mom's dead.

Me: What?!

Mimi: She's dead.

Me: What happened?

Mimi: She was driving home from work when a drunk driver switched to the wrong side of the road and crashed into your mom head on. She died on impact. The driver was going 150 mph. The force of the car killed her.

Me: When did this happen?

Mimi: On Wednesday. She told me that she was going to surprise you and Isabella by flying to see y'all today.

Me (crying): Oh, my god! I can't believe it. We just talked Monday and now, you're telling me she's dead. When's the funeral

Mimi: I'm so sorry, Ally. I know you and Penny were close. The funeral's on Monday.

Me (crying): Monday! I can't come.

Mimi: Why not?

Me (crying): I already missed five days because Isabella was sick. If I miss anymore days, I'll get kicked out of this big intern program.

Mimi: I'll talk to them. I'm the head of appealing absences. I can get them to appeal your absences.

Me (sniffling): Really?

Mimi: Yeah. Sweetie, you're like my daughter. I'll do anything for you. Even though you and Austin broke up, I still love you like a daughter.

Me: Thank you. It means a lot that I have a motherly figure in my life. I know Mom would appreciate you helping me.

Mimi: You're welcome. And Ally, anytime you need me to do something for you, don't be hesitant to call me.

Me: Oh, no!

Mimi: What is it?

Me: I need to find babysitter to watch Bellaboo.

Mimi: I could get someone to watch her. Does she have any allergies?

Me: She's allergic to peanuts, pollen, and cats.

Mimi: I'll make sure to tell the babysitter about her allergies.

Me: Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?

Mimi: You don't need to repay me!

Me: Thank you! We'll see you when we land. Do you still live in the same place?

Mimi: Yes.

Me: I'll call you when we land in Miami. And I'll call you when we're outside your house.

Mimi: I'll see you then. Bye, Ally.

Me: Bye, Mimi.

I hang up.

Me: Bella.

Isabella: Yes, mommy?

Me: Get your bookbag. We're going to Miami.

Isabella: Why, mommy?

Me: Because Grandma Penny died.

Isabella: What?

Me: Yeah. Mommy's going to see her mommy but, you're staying with a babysitter while Mommy leaves.

Isabella: I don't want you to leave.

Me: Baby, I have to go. We have to pack and leave. We're going to ride on an airplane and go to Miami.

Isabella: Will you be back?

Me: Of course, sweetie. Go and watch some cartoons and we'll leave tomorrow.

Isabella: Ok.

I packed five outfits for Me and Bella, not including a bikini for me and Bella (Not a two piece for Bella. It's a one piece). I packed some shoes, makeup, and toys. I go in the other room to see Isabella dancing to Heartbeat by Austin Moon. It was so cute! She was dancing on time with the beat. She knew the words by heart. She was surely her father's baby.

Me: Hey, Bellaboo.

Isabella: Hey!

Me: Do you still want ice cream?

Isabella: Yeah!

Me: Come on sweetie.

We left and got some ice cream. I had fruity mint swirl and she got vanilla.

Of course, she made a big mess and got it all over her dress, but I didn't get mad. We left the ice cream parlor and went back home. I put in _The Princess and The Frog _and we watched the whole thing. By the time the movie was over, Bellaboo was asleep and I was yawning. So, I picked her up and carried her into her room, laid her in her bed, kissed her forehead, went into my room, and fell asleep instantly.

_The next day..._

Me:Bella, grab your bag and let's go.

Isabella: I'm coming.

I buttoned Bella in the car and closed the door. Then, I got in and button myself up and drove to the airport.

**That was chapter 3! Read and Review! Thanks**


	5. Arriving in Miami

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I was working on senior project stuff. I'm still working on it though. So, here's chapter 3 of Love, Loss, and Surprises. The first two chapters are in Ally's POV until she gets in LA, which is this chapter. Enjoy!**

Ally's POV: Me and Bella arrive at MIA (Miami International Airport) at 2:56 am (AN:the same time I started to write). I carried Bella off the plane because she was sleep. It wasn't a lot of people in the airport so we got our baggage, put it on a baggage carrier (AN: I don't know what's it called because I've never flown anywhere), and went outside the airport to see if our ride was here. We spotted a pink Hummer limo and a person holding up a sign with the name "The Dawsons" on it. I went up to him.

Me: Hi!

Limo Driver: Are y'all the Dawsons?

Me: Yes, we are.

Limo Driver: Hi, my name is Colin.

Me: Nice to meet you, Colin. I'm Ally and this is Isabella, my daughter.

We shake hands.

Colin: Nice to meet y'all. Where are y'all from?

Me: We live in LA, but I was born and raised in Miami.

Colin: Oh, cool. Me too!

Me: Awesome!

Colin: Shall we get going?

Me: Yes. Can you grab her car seat?

Colin: Yes.

He picks up the car seat and puts it in the limo.

(AN: Colin's picture's in my profile)

Me: Thank you so much!

Colin: You're welcome. Do you want me to get the luggage, too?

Me: Sure.

He opened the trunk and put everything in there. While he was doing that, I got in and fastened Bella in her seat. She woke up.

Bella: Mommy, where are we?

Me: We're in Miami, sweetie.

Bella: Oh.

Colin closed the trunk and got in the limo.

We left the MIA and headed toward Miami Beach. 10 minutes into the ride...

Bella: Mommy, I'm hungry.

Me: Me too, sweetie. Colin, can you stop at a restaurant to get something to eat.

Colin: Sure thing, Miss Dawson.

Bella: Who said that, Mommy?

Me: It was Mr. Colin, baby.

Colin: Hi, Bella.

Bella: How does he know my name?

Colin: I'm magical.

Bella: Really? Do you know my mommy's name?

Colin: Yes I do. Her name's Ally.

Bella (whispers): Mommy, he's magical.

Me: Yes he is.

Colin: We're here!

They went to McDonalds.

Me: What do you want to eat, Bell.

Bella: I want a Kid's Meal.

Me: Ok, and what do you want to drink?

Bella: Can I have an apple juice?

Me: Sure. I'll have 2 Crispy Ranch Chicken Snack Wraps, a medium fry, and medium Iced Tea.

Colin: Will that be all?

Me and Bella: Yes.

He told the drive thru person and our total was $25.50. We paid and he handed us our food. I think he got something, too. I'm not sure.

We left McDonalds and headed for a hotel to stay for the night until the funeral.

We arrived at the Pink Boa (AN: I came up with the name). Bella and I walked in together. We walked up to the receptionist desk.

Receptionist: Hello and welcome to the Pink Boa. Do you have a reservation?

Me: No, I don't. Do y'all have any rooms available?

Receptionist: We have a master suite and a suite available.

Me: We would like a suite, please.

Receptionist: How many nights?

Me: Just for today.

Receptionist: Ok, that'll be $50

I hand her my credit card. It goes through. She hands me the key.

Receptionist: Your room number is 200.

Me: Thank you. Come on, sweetie.

Bella and I head toward the elevator. The concierge gets on the elevator with us. He follows us to our rooms. I put the key in to open the door and I gasp in awe. It was so beautiful (AN: picture in profile).

Me: Since it's almost five in the morning, let's go and get ready. Bella, go and run your bath water.

She goes and turns on the water. She takes off her clothes and gets in the tub. The water goes over her legs. She turns off the water.

Bella: Mommy, where's the soap?

Me: I got it. I'm coming.

I squirt the soap on a rag and hand it to Bella. She washes everything (AN: I'm NOT going into detail because I don't watch little kids in the tub). I get the shampoo, squirt and rub it in my hand, and put it in her hair. I start humming Carly Rae Jepsen's "Sweetie". I wash out the shampoo and give her a towel. She puts on her outfit (AN: In profile). I close the door and strip. I run some more water and put some bubble bath in the tub. I get in and sigh. I really needed a moment to myself. It's been stressful lately with my mom's death. Also, I REALLY don't want to see Austin but I have no choice. I know he hates me.

Austin's POV: I just got done with my tour. It's been crazy for the past 5 years (I took breaks, though). I'm so excited about returning home. I haven't seen my parents or Trish in a while. Her and Dez are dating. Ew, I still can't believe it. But anyways, I haven't seen my parents in five years. We talk every day but, it doesn't mean anything to me. I arrived at my house at 6:00 am. The sun's risen. I still got my key. The house looks the same. Mom and Dad are already up. They don't know I'm coming today. It's a surprise. I hope they don't kill me. I get my key's out and put'em in the lock. The door opens. I step inside.

Me: Mom! Dad! I'm home!

Mimi: Austin?! Oh, my gosh! You're home! When did you get here?

Me: I got here at 5:00. It's so good to be home. Where's dad?

Mimi: Hold on. Mike! Get in here!

Mike: What, Mimi?! Holy shit! Austin!

Me: Hey, dad.

Mike: I can't believe you're here! We missed you so much!

They hug me.

Me: Did I miss anything?

Mimi: Honey, I have some bad news. Let's go in the living room.

We walk in the living room.

Me: What's wrong? Is it something bad?

Mimi: It's really bad. Ally's mom died.

Me (shocked): When? How?

Mimi: She died on the first from life threatening injuries. She got hit head on by a drunk driver and she died on impact.

Me: Oh, My God!

Mimi: Her funeral's today at one.

Me: Does Trish and Dez know?

Mimi: No, they don't.

Me: I can't believe it! She was like a second mother to me, Trish, and Dez. They're going to be torn up! I'm going to tell them.

I leave to go to Trish and Dez's house, which is an hour away.

Nobody's POV: As soon as he leaves, Ally and Isabella leave the hotel.

Ally's POV: Me and Bella pack up and leave the hotel.

Me: Can you drive me this address?

I hand him a pick of paper.

Colin looks at it.

Colin: Oh, I know where that's at. That's where Auntie Mimi and Uncle Mike live at. (AN: Colin is Austin's cousin and Mike and Mimi's nephew so he knows where they live.)

Me: Oh, I didn't know they had nephew.

Colin: I'm the youngest of two girls.

He starts putting our stuff in the trunk.

We drive away from the hotel.

We arrive at the Moon's at 10 am.

Me, Bella, and Colin headed toward the door. I knock and it opens to Mimi wearing an apron.

Mimi: Hi, Ally and Colin.

Me and Colin: Hi, Mimi.

Mimi: And this little cutie must be Isabella.

Bella: Mommy, she knows my name.

Me: Yes, she does.

Mimi: Come on in.

We go inside the house. It smelled like a bakery inside. Mimi was making some pancakes for Austin. I really miss him. I wish I wasn't forced to break up with him. I still love him very much.

Mimi: I take it you're here to drop off little Bella while you go to the funeral.

Me: Yes, I am.

Mimi: We're going to have a blast! I have a playground in the backyard.

Bella: Cool!

Mimi: Do you want to go play on it?

Bella: Can I go, mommy?

Me: Yes you can, honey. Just be careful not to get hurt.

Bella: Thank you! Bye Mommy and Mr. Colin.

She runs to the backdoor, opens it, and runs outside.

Mimi: She's so adorable. How old is she?

Me: She just turned 5.

I looked at the clock and it was already 11:45

Mimi: Oh, look at the time. We'd better get going.

Me: Thank you so much, Mimi.

Mimi: Anytime! Oh, shoot. I forgot to call the babysitter. Go ahead and save me a seat.

Me: Ok. Bella's allergic to bananas. Tell the babysitter that.

Mimi: Ok. Bye!

Both: Bye!

Mimi's POV: I pick up the phone and call Austin. He picks up.

(_Mimi,_ **Austin**)

_Hey Austin. I need you to do me a favor_.

**What is it?**

_I need you to watch this kid for me._

**Ok.**

_Thank you, sweetie._

Phone call ends.

Still Mimi's POV: I hope he doesn't realize Isabella is Ally's daughter. I gotta hurry up. I'm serving a lunch after the funeral.

Austin's POV: I gotta watch a little kid. I hope I don't have to change a diaper. And I HOPE the kid isn't annoying.

That's chapter 3, guys! What will happen next?


	6. Sorry!

HI! This isn't a chapter. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with senior project stuff. Both of my stories **(Love, Loss, and Surprises and Next To You**) will be on hiatus until I'll be available to work on them. I'm so sorry that I can't work on them now. I promise I'll put up a chapter in the next couple of weeks. I might not update until I go on Christmas break.

Please keep reading!

Love you guys so much! PM me with questions, concerns, or ideas for either of my stories.


End file.
